I'm on my way to the top
by Little.Blonde.Chick
Summary: PONY CLUB RIVALS story what if there was another girl from New Zealand read and find out


We pulled up in the spot that was located to us to unload my horse Megan my dad told me to unload Megan give her hay while he goes and gets my number and time. today was the semi finales for the places for Blindfold Academy it was packed out the whole place all of us wanted to be the three that got thought but only the very few would get the chanced to the grand finales.

Megan the skew bald that was once a rescue and now she was 14.1 hands who was a skew bald that could clear 1.30 meters with no problem. I tried her up and gave her hay so that she could relax but she looked tense but so was I. when my dad came back I found out that I was on in a hour so I grabbed my grooming kit and tack an put it down on the floor and I started to groom even through I have all ready done it at 5 this morning but I wanted Megan to look perfect once she was groomed I went to go and get changed and my dad tacked her up in her white bandagers and white saddle cloth .

I entered the warm up area I gave Megan a trot around the ring and went to my dad but as I trotted Megan down girls said

"Really are you using a bit less bridle you should have stayed at home why bother going in the ring" she said that to my face well I get that a lot really I should use a different bit but Megan loses her cool and bolt's. After half an hour I had warmed her up enough so I walked her to the waiting area so I could wait for a turn. Also I got to watch the snobby girl do her test it was very bad as my dad's words he taught me every thing I know he used to event but he had a fall at Badminton one year and never competed again.

"Number 42, Elizabeth Avery to ring 3" the loud speaker said I trotted in to ring 3 and I tipped my hat and started my test. I was half way through my test and I saw the snobby girl sitting on her horse trying to get me to lose focus but I stayed focused on riding my best until the moment I finished I cantered a perfect circle Megan is know to be 'weak' in the dressage phase but not today she put in the best test I had ever ridden but I have a lot to give to my dad. Once we had finished my I left the ring and headed back to the truck I had a smile that could last a mile I was so happy and Megan must have been so happy because her ears could not get any more forward my dad was proud but he was already taking of Megan's saddle once I got of so she could cool of and then we had to walk the course.

When we had walked the course we headed back to the lorry to get ready I still had a massive smile on my face after seeing the scores I was 2nd and I was so freaking happy because most of the time I am usually about 8th/ 9th after dressage but after many hours of schooling with my dad witch he said I had to improve so I had to do 3 lessons of dressage a week and only 1 jumping but I guess it was worth it. Megan was ready in about 20 minutes in her purple gear, purple saddle cloth, purple boots and me in my cross country gear a white and purple polo top with white jods and long black boots. My dad and I left Megan to eat her hay so we could see how the course was playing out as I was second to last at 12:58 was my time and it was 10:34 now so I had a lot of time before my time was. The person in front of me was Emily Tait we had been friend s for years even through it was most if the time between us to we are well really close.

We watched the course in lots of different places but it was proving very hard to get in the time but most people never took the hard ways they took the long ways out. But then one girl took the short way and well she ended up with a broken arm and that girl was the snobby girl.

Once we had looked at most of the jumps we headed back to the lorry so I could warm up Megan I did so I trotted her around the area but she new it was time for jumping an this is were Megan can control and bolt. I came at a strong canter to the jump which was only half a meter her ears pricked forward and she was ready one…two. Three and they were in the air I folded low on to her back and she glided gracefully over it. Once we touched down I sat up and gave her a pat to say well done. My dad came in to the area and put the pole up to a meter we came again but this time lady lost focus so I put my leg on This time megan cat leaped it and I folded we landed a bit away from the landing pole but we lived and we did it again but I made sure she was focus by having her on a shorter rein and a taped my heels and we flew I gave her the reins so she could stretch her neck. When we landed a had a smile on my face I was so happy. We then went to the oxar which was about 1.10 on the first pole and about 1.20 on the 2nd pole in wideness it was about 80 cm wide I came at it in a powerful canter 1..2..3 we jumped it massive it was one of he moments were the camera person takes and the horse is in the air and the rider is folding perfectly and given the horse the reins

In the start box Megan was but she is always like this in cross country but I was ready for her I put my hands in her mane so I had something to cling on to.

"Three …. Two … One .GO" The man said with that we shot out the box and the crowd was cheering. The first jump was the hay feeder Megan jumped it perfectly but I was already looking at the next fence which had seven strides between was the Pine hutch which was about 1.20m took to it like super man she jumped it about 1.40 m through and I was like umm Megan are you super man we were flying then we got to jump 7 the water jump I took the middle step as that was the straightness line to take it was just one line through. Megan jumped down with room to spare then 1..2..3 we took of for the yellow duck witch I almost stopped at Megan was like no thank you but I used my leg until we were over then I patted her the another 2 strides until the step up and then we were of again. I saw loads of people at fence number 16 the ditch I saw most of the people from my pony club I also saw my Dad Tom Avery. We were galloping we had just done the logs witch Megan did with grace I got Megan back into a canter and we headed to the log witch Megan just did a bit over the top lets say by doing a buck after it I did not mind as the ditch was our bad fence but she cleared it so I was proud and gave her a massive pat then the next fences came the last fence was the Flower bed Megan took to the sky I folded it was perfect then we galloped to the finish.

1st place at the moment. Show jumping was in 45 minutes.

There was just enough time to have a bite to eat and get changed into my show jacket which was red .I headed out the truck to Megan were my dad was almost finished changing her boots and saddle cloth to my Red ones I helped him out with the boots then we went to walk the course. It was very hard with lots of sharp twist's and turns but I was sure that I had to take the short ruts to win we headed back to the lorry to check on Megan as there was 40 people in front of me so I had time to watch but more time to get nervous my dad went to get me a drink I went to Megan "hey Megy moo nervous? I am but I am sure we will do it right?" wined back I hugged her and gave her a carrot.

Number 42 Elizabeth Avery riding Mystic Meg" I cantered through the flags and we were of to fence number one which was an about 1.10m Megan took to the sky I leaned over and gave her the reins. As we landing I sat up and looked at the next jump it was a double I kept Megan in a strong canter but not letting her get to fast as most of the riders before me had gone to fast and there horse lost there footing. I tapped with my heels and Megan jumped at the perfect time with room to spare one stride in the middle and we flew over the second part like a bird to the air when we touchdown we were of again we were fine until fence nine the triple Oxar Megan wanted to run out as it was the biggest fence on the course at 1.35m also with the 'scary fillers' Megan did not want to jump it but I kicked in and she cat leaped it I just managed to go with her but when we landed I had lean back far to be able to go with her. Then the last fence loomed the triple with finishing with the massive Oxar I had to pull Megan as she most galloping but I only pulled with one rein as pulling with two gets you no where only more faster. I counted in my head the strides one…two…three we flew I folded over her neck we touched down at the same time two strides I tapped her so she would not refuse Megan jumped perfectly she was jumping her heart out I could not ask her to jump any better. The finale jump was one stride away from us we took off at the same time I folded she took her front legs in so she did not hit the pole we touched down I patted her so much it was unreal I had a massive smile on my face as I had been in the time my time was 1 minute 22 seconds and Emily's was one minute 24 seconds so it was close.

We took our lap of honour around the ring were the show jumps had been the crowd cheered as we galloped out the ring. The next phase was the Finales in three weeks were we would have 10 minutes each to perform.


End file.
